A Future Past
by FrostDragonSlayer
Summary: A young girl stumbles into Fairy Tail, but the only thing is she doesn't know how she got there and her only memories are of her attempted murder, a war, and her parents are in Fairy Tail. As Fairy Tail tries to find out how she got there and who she is, they find out secrets they aren't suppose to know, at least not yet.
1. A Close Call

**A Future Past Chp 1**

_Hi guys, some of you may have noticed that I deleted The Start of the Future in the Present. After reading a review I decided to remove it cause the reviewer made a lot of good points and I realized that the story didn't make much sense. Besides, the plot sucked anyway. Since I got rid of that story, I started to write this one to take its place. I also think the title is cooler, don't you? Without further a due, I present A Future Past._

_**Unknown POV:**_

'Just a little further.' I though. My breath continuously catching in my throat as I pushed myself to run faster. I took a quick glance behind me, 'T-they're still behind me, a-and they're even closer than before!' I pushed myself to run even harder and even faster. Soon I was able to see my destination, 'There!' My eyes lit up with hope, 'I'm gonna make it!' Then, I felt my body get jerked back and lifted up by my collar.

"Where do ya think your going ya little brat?" The thug that had grabbed me asked as his hands found their way around my neck and stated to squeeze as he tightened his grip.

"L-let m-me go!" I choked out causing the group of thugs to laugh.

"Feisty aren't we? I hate to disappoint but I'm afraid that won't be happening little dragon princess..." he chuckled. My eyes widened with fear. "At least not until you dead that is." He and his goons crackled in a creepy form of laughter. The guy tightened his grip around my neck even more and I was struggling for each breath I managed to get. Soon my vision started to go dark and stars danced in my eyes. Somehow I managed to release a strangled scream.

"MOMMA!" I was now slipping in and out of consciousness, but before I completely blacked out I swore that I saw a golden light surrounded my body. When I woke up I didn't open my eyes right away but I heard birds chipping and with a lot of effort I opened my eyes and was embraced with a blue sky. Groaning I rolled over, my body ached in protest as t struggled to stand up. After I was on my feet I looked up at the tall building that loomed over me. I glanced at sign only to double take,it read "Fairy Tail" somewhere in the back of my mind a voice said 'That's not possible, Fairy Tail's not that big, is it?' Ignoring the voice I limped toward the big double doors in a mindless daze.

_Yeah, I know it's short but I got you on the edge of your seat (at least I hope it did). Anyway, I would say that this is turning out pretty well. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. See you nest time! Don't forget to leave a review! Ta tail_

_FrostDragonSlayer_


	2. I can't remeber

A Future Past Chp. 2

Lucy's POV:

It started as any normal day at the guild, me and Natsu were hanging out and having fun like always. I was telling a funny story I had heard the other day when I felt Natsu tense. I looked up at him only to see that his attention was no longer on me but on the front door of the guild. That was when things started to get weird.

"Natsu, what-" I started to ask but he held up a hand for me to be quite. I was about to protest but he looked at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Somebody's coming." he said quietly. Okay, now things are getting really weird because Natsu is never (and I mean never well almost never) quite.

"So?" I asked though my mind was still reeling. Again there was a strange look in his eyes.

"I smell blood." he turned is gaze back towards the door. Not a moment later did both doors open catching everyone's attention. That's when a girl who couldn't be much older than eight or nine stumble into the guild. She was covered head to toe with dirt and blood. The poor thing was beat up beyond belief, scratches and bruises all over her arms, legs, face, and torso. Her dress was tattered and ripped in some places showing where she had been hurt.

"I-I-I" the girl began to speak but collapsed most likely because of fatigue. Both I and Natsu rushed over to her as well as many other guild members.

Natsu's POV:

The first thing I had noticed was the stench of blood before I heard the footsteps outside of the guild. I mean sure, many of our guild mates have come back with injuries (I'm no exception either) but there was something different about this, more than one thing actually. The first was that this scent was unfamiliar and it mingled with a scent I know too well, the scent of Lucy's blood was mixed in with the other. This is what had put me on high alert, but the last thing I had been expecting to walk through the door was a little girl who looked like she had just come from the middle of a war zone. Anyway, the kid's now in the infirmary being treated by Wendy. What I can't figure out is why the girl's blood was mixed with Lucy's blood, after all how could have Luce been injured when she was with me all day today and yesterday. I have a full intention to ask the kid about that.

"Natsu? Oi, earth to Natsu." Lucy waved her hand in front of my face. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't 'what' me. What's with you? I have been calling your name for the last five minutes." Lucy placed her hands on her hips in that cute way she does... Whoa, where did that come from? Never mind. I turned my attention back to Lucy.

"Huh, oh. I was just thinking I guess. "Luce was staring at me weirdly, then again she is a weirdo.

"This day just keeps getting weirder." she mumbled to herself but I still heard her.

"What do you mean by that Luce? You're the weirdo here." I got hit in the back of the almost immediately and that was followed by a "shut up" directly afterwards.

Unknown POV:

The first thing I felt was a sharp pain right behind my eyes which dissolve as fast as it came. I groaned feeling the stiffness in my muscles without even moving. Strange, I never thought you felt pain after you died... Wait a second, died? My eyes shot open and I sat up. I took in my surrounding and realized I was in an infirmary. I didn't get to finish thinking because the door opened. My gaze immediately snapped to who had entered. It was a woman with long white hair and a pink dress on. When she turned around I saw that she had ocean blue eyes.

"Oh good, you're up. How nice to know!" she said in a sweet voice. Why do I feel like I should know her?

"Are you an angel?" I paused. "Am, am I dead?" I looked down at my hands and arms. There wasn't any trace of any injuries except the drying blood. I looked back at the woman to see she had a shocked expression on her face.

"Dead? Of course not! You're at Fairy Tail. I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

"Fairy Tail" I could hear the shakiness in my voice but I didn't try and steady it. Mira nodded. I placed my hands on my head. My eyes where wide with an unknown emotion. "But, that's not possible. I-It can't be!" I started hyperventilating and felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked me gently. All of a sudden I calmed down only to be replaced with a different wave of panic.

"I-I don't know." I felt my heart quicken "I don't know! I-I can't remember! I CAN'T REMEBER ANYTHING!" I guess I was too loud because Mira flinched back and the door bust open. I shut my eyes so I don't know how many people came in.

"Hey? Are you okay? Can you tell us your name?" That voice, that voice sounds familiar! Why does it sound familiar?

*flashback*

_RUN! RUN, GET OUT OF HERE NASHI! RUN!_

_*end flashback*__  
_  
My eyes snapped open full of fear. I whimpered. I felt a tear run my cheek and I bit my lip and shut me eyes ever tighter in an attempt to hold back the tear.

"Mama." My voice was barely a whisper. I opened my eyes to look at the person who asked me if I was okay. She had blond hair and big brown eyes. "I want my mama." The woman's eyes softened and she looked about ready to cry as well.

"I understand that." She said while pulling me into a hug. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"My name is Nashi." I said between sobs so it sounded pretty broken up. I found myself relaxing into her embrace. There is something so familiar about her, the way she smells. My eyes widened when I realized what it was before closing in content. Breathing in I whispered, "Home, you smell like home."

_Wow. Sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with school and frankly my muse ran away because she was feeling neglected as I was wrestling with a giant case of writer's block but now she's back after a week in Sword Art Online and is ready to go to everyone's fave guild Fairy Tail! See you next chapter ~ nyaa :3_  
_~ FrostDragonSlayer_


	3. Sukiyaki

A Future Past Chp 3:

Lucy POV:

I felt my body go stiff when I heard Nashi say that I smelt like home.

"W-what do you mean by that Nashi?" I asked. Nashi shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that you smell like home." Nashi's voice started to quiver slightly. I looked over at Mira.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes Lucy?" the takeover mage asked.

"Since, I seem to smell like Nashi's home maybe she could stay with me. It might just trigger her memories." Mira tilted her head as she contemplated my suggestion.

"That's a good idea Lucy. But first I think Nashi needs a bath." That last part is definitely true, now what to do about it?

"She can take a bath at my house." I decide allowed. I looked down at Nashi only to find she fell asleep. "She fell asleep. I guess I can carry her." Mira smiled.

"Well then I guess I'll see you later!"

~later on~

I was almost back to my apartment. I was carrying Nashi piggy-back, since it was easier that way with her asleep. Soon Nashi stirred and woke up.

"Hrm" She moaned sleepily. After opening her eyes she looked around "Where are we going?"

"To my apartment. I figured since I smell like your home if you stayed with me it might trigger some memories. Plus you'll be able to take a bath and get cleaned up." Nashi looked down at herself as if just realizing how dirty she was.

"I guess I do need one." I laughed.

"You guess?" Nashi was silent, since I couldn't see her I assumed that she was blushing. A few minutes later and we were in front of my apartment. "We're here! I am going to set you down so I can open the door okay?" I felt Nashi nod and I set her down and proceeded to open the door to my apartment. As I was about to enter I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down at Nashi.

"There is some else here." I sighed. "It's probably Natsu. He doesn't know the meaning of privacy... Wait a minute how did you know that some else was here?"

"I heard snoring." she stated simply. I blinked. That makes sense. I simply shrugged and entered my apartment with Nashi following close behind.

"Home, sweet home." I said after closing to door. "Now to deal with a certain pest." My demeanor dropped a bit. "But first let's get you in the bath."

"Okay." Nashi padded after me as I headed to the bathroom. I quickly prepared a bat for the girl.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back." I left the room and grabbed an old t-shirt for Nashi to sleep in. When I returned to the bathroom Nashi was sitting on the toilet seat. She looked back at me when I entered. "Ready to get cleaned up? You can take a bath by yourself right?" she nodded. "Good. When you're done put this on." I handed her the t-shirt and left the room. I closed the door and headed over to my bed. The pink-haired idiot was asleep in my bed. Sighing yet again I turned and headed to the kitchen. If there was one sure way of getting Natsu up was with food and I needed to cook diner anyway so why not? As soon as I put the food on the stove, Natsu was there not a moment later.

"Whatcha cooking Luce?" he asked. I smiled, typical Natsu.

"Sukiyaki." Natsu hummed in response. A few minutes later and I heard the bathroom door open and so did Natsu. I turned and saw him in battle stance. "Natsu! That's not necessary."

"But Luce-" I cut him off.

"Yes, I know someone is in my house and it's completely fine. Besides you're one to speak, you break into my house every day." Natsu turned and frowned at me and not a moment later did Nashi enter the room. Now that she wasn't covered in dirt and blood I could she ad strawberry-blond hair. When she looked up I saw she also had big pretty dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry if I took long." she said as she entered the room. Natsu spun around to face her.

"Uh, Luce what's she doing here?" he  
asked pointing towards Nashi. I hit him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Natsu, it rude to point and she's here because she'll be staying with me until she regains her memories and we can find her parents." Natsu frown and Nashi giggled.

"You guys are funny." She smiled. "Something smells good. What is it?"

"Sukiyaki." I answered and Nashi hummed in thought.

"Sukiyaki." she repeated slowly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Natsu asked her. Nashi's brow furrowed.

Nashi's POV:

"I think... that... that my mama used to make that all the time." I looked up to the ceiling. "I-I think the last time I had was right before..." I trailed off as I had another flashback.

*flashback*

_I was in the back of a guild hall with a few other kids. The boy next to me and black hair and blue eyes. All the adults where in front of us. I couldn't see what was happening but a woman with green hair was leading us out of the back of the guild. When we got outside there were a bunch of people surrounding us. They were big and scary. The green-haired woman put an arm out in front of us and pull out a gun from nowhere. Then, then..._

*end flashback*

"Nashi?" I felt somebody shaking my shoulders. "Nashi, are you okay?"

Lucy's POV:

After Nashi trailed of she started shaking and her eyes were full of fear. I had called out her name and when she didn't respond I tried again and still didn't get an answer. Then I tried shaking her and calling her name. When she finally snapped out of it she looked at me.

"I-I think I remembered something." she said slowly.

"Really! What?" I asked eager to hear what she had remembered. Nashi looked down.

"My... My parents were in a guild, I remember that me and some other kids where taken out the back door where... Where we surrounded by a bunch of other wizards. I-I don't remember what happened next but I think we-we were attacked!" she buried her head in her hands. I glanced over to Natsu. His bangs where covering his eyes and is mouth was a straight line. He was almost unreadable except that his hands down by his sides were clenched into fists. I reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to me. When he saw me his eyes softened slightly.

Natsu POV:

When I heard what Nashi remembered, I was angry, though I'm not quite sure at what. Maybe at the fact that Nashi had to remember something like that. When I had felt a hand on my shoulder I saw Luce looking at me. There was a look in her eyes that said I couldn't do anything, at least not right now. I guess she's right, I mean Nashi doesn't even remember who her guild was and much less who they were attacked by. I relaxed a bit. Then I heard someone's stomach growl and it wasn't mine surprisingly. I and Luce looked over to Nashi who was looking a bit bashful.

"Um, do you think we can eat now?" She asked shyly. Lucy laughed which made me smile also.

"Of course. We don't want you to starve do we?" Lucy said as she placed diner on the table.

_Hi Guys! Wow, can you believe that I managed to finish and post two chapters within such a short time? (Well for me anyway) Have you figured out who was leading the kids away from the fighting? Anyway as I like to say "The plot is now thicker than my chicken soup!" See you next time (hopefully it won't be long) __  
__~FrostDragonSlayer_


End file.
